Together at Last
by Menelanna
Summary: Ever imagine Xan and the Bhaal spawn having a happy ending? Well I did! my first oneshot please read and review.


I wrote this out of pure love for Xan. I just wanted to give a slightly different ending to the bonded path than the mod gave. And yeah I know that last bit may be a bit corny but it was the best I could think of. Hope you like and please give me reviews!

**Together At Last**

Menelanna fell to her knees. It was finally over, all of it finally over. She and her sister were the only Bhaal spawn left. Mellassan now lay dead before her, but the elf felt no relief, no joy in her victory. Instead tears streamed down her face as she looked at the dormant moonblade she kept with her. What did conquering her destiny mean of she could not have the man she loved by her side?

It seemed like a lifetime ago, in another age, in another world when she first laid eyes on him. The elven mage had laid there pale and unmoving in the depths of the Nashkel mines. He did open his eyes until they had brought him to the surface. She remember how beautiful his eyes look as he tried to hold back his tears at seeing the sun again. His name was Xan, he was a Greycloak, a moonblade wielder, and an enchanter. He did not realize it at the time, but it did not take long before he had enchanted Menelanna's heart. She thought back to all those nights they sat and talked. He taught her of her people, and she did all she could to bring a smile to his gloomy face.

The first time he did smile a real smile of pure joy and love was a her most precious memory. That was the night he told her he loved her, the night they had become bonded. He had stayed with through so much. The iron crisis, her bounty hunters, her despair at find out her heritage and the final battle in Baldur's Gate.

She also remembered her disappointment when he left her to return to Evereska. Her disappointment turned to anger as she was captured by Irenicus. She had felt abandoned. But she could not hold onto her anger once she saw his beautiful serene face again in Athkatla. They were together again, and past transgressions were forgotten.

Despite all the chaos in her life, Menelanna was able to find brief moments of bliss in the enchanter's arms. He never stopped hold her close, never stopped loving. Not even when she lost her soul, or when she became the Slayer. She did not deserve his loyalty being what she was. It was his love that gave her the strength to move on, to keep fighting. Despite his gloomy outlook on life, he gave her hope. Hope for a better day, hope for a better life. But as Xan had said so many times, it was hopeless.

How she had cried when his moonblade took him from her. His blade had saved him from becoming a vampire, but could not save his life. His soul entered Arvandor the same night Imoen regained her soul.

The months after his death blurred together. She defeated Irenicus and regained her soul. She saved an elven city and for the first time was among her own kin. Now, finally her destiny was come to its end. But it meant nothing to her with out him. Life seemed hollow with out him.

Solar's appearance brought Menelanna's thought back to the present."You have done well God-child. All that remains is for you do decide," her fluid voice said. "Will you accept your sire's power and become a power amounts the heavens? Or will you release the taint and become a mortal?"

Menelanna did not answer for many moments. "_What is there left for me in the mortal plane without Xan?" _she wondered.

"Before you decide, there is one who would like to speak with you alone God-child."

Menelanna nodded slowly, barely even heeding Solar's words. A light enveloped her and she found herself standing in a beautiful forest. She looked around in awe for many moments before a form appeared before her. He was a tall elf, fairer than any of her kin she had ever seen. He wore flowing robes and his long golden hair swayed slightly in the breeze. He was far to fair to be any mortal elf, he was Corellon. Menelanna immediately bent her knee and bowed before her god.

"You do not need to bow to me my child," he spoke softly. "It appears your destiny has come to an end. I told the solar that I wished to speak with you before you made your choice. I wish to offer you something"

"W-what would you have to me? I can never be accepted by the elves for what I am."

"That is not true. I do believe the one called Xan, accepted you for what you were," he said with a smile. "I have been watching you and am pleased with your actions. Here is what I wish to offer you. Choice to become a goddess and you will be accepted as a new member of the Seldarine. Choice to remain mortal and one from Arvandor will be returned to the world of the living if they choice so."

Menelanna's head shot up at that. _"One from Arvandor will be returned to the world of the living."_ She knew then what her answer would be.

"I do not wish to become a god, but also I do not wish to remain mortal if my love is not with me," she chocked trying to keep her tears back. "I would ask that Xan of Evereska be returned should he wish it. If…if not let me enter Arvandor that I may be with him."

The god smile as if pleased with her.

"I expected you to say such. Your lover is returned to you."

A moment later Xan appeared before her. He looked no different than the night he had departed from her. The only difference was the smile of pure joy on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. Menelanna ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. They both cry as they kissed and hugged each other.

"You are now both freed from the destiny that burdened you. May you life together long and happy. Know that you have my blessings."

With that their surrounding changed. The two were back in the Throne of Bhaal. Everyone gasped to see the enchanter alive and well in Menelanna's arms. Imoen gave a delighted squeal.

As Xan held Menelanna, she felt her divine essence fade away from her. She felt free, she knew that she was now in control of her own destiny. For the first time she kissed Xan, a woman free of Bhaal's taint. Enveloped in their kiss the two did not notice their surroundings change again. This time they were outside of Athkatla.

Several minutes later Xan finally broke the kiss and spoke. His gentle voice confirming that this was a reality and not a dream.

"Menelanna, melamin," he whispered. "I think it is time for us to return to Evereska and for you to finally become my wife. Do you not agree?"

"I could not agree more," she said with a radiant smile.


End file.
